Bioluminesence
by Naynay Stercore
Summary: Isla Matanceros is an abnormal island, hiding its mysteries from the outside world. However, recent changes of the island became noticeable, from its vegetation glowing to appearing to be floating on the surface of the Pacific ocean. These changes are ignored when dinosaurs were transported from Isla Nublar. Now, it's up to two dinosaurs to discover its mysteries.
1. Report

MONTHLY REPORT

November 20, 2016

* * *

====ISLAND INFO

Isla Name-Matanceros

Max length-4.722 mi

Location: Approximately 550 km (340 mi) located north of Isla Muerta. Muertes Archipelago, 200 miles west of Costa Rica

Established-1980

Reference no-940

Criteria: Natural-ix, x 114

Significance Level (001-100) 100

* * *

====SUBJECT NOTES

11/4/2015

Noticeable change of location

Large fish schools moving away from the island

Including many birds migrating

11/6/2015

Research commence.

11/11/2015

Moved 4.2 inches

11/18/2015

Moved 10.6 inches

11/25/2015

Seemingly stopped

12/02/2015

Moved 11.5 inches

12/13/2015

Moved 13.9 inches

12/20/2015

Moved 10.3 inches

12/27/2015

Rapidly moved 25.5 feet

01/03/2016

Rapidly moved 150 yards

Seemingly stopped.

* * *

Last Updated

* * *

01/05/2016

ISLA Matanceros has shown an act of moving across the ocean floor in the last two months.

* * *

01/10/2017

The Island has shown to be moving, regardless of floating. While the Island is attached to the sea floor, the sentiment rocks underneath seem to be breaking. However, humongous vines are also attached to the ocean floor. Unknown force.

* * *

01/17/2017

We have concluded that the Island is heading towards Isla Sorna. Collusion may occur by November 4, 2018.

* * *

==== RESULTS

Habitat-Tropical

Climate-Clement

No of Species-200 (Mostly Incests)

Water

-Day- Fresh

-Night- Acidic (N/A)

Vegetation- Bioluminescence (N/A)

Response Test- N/A

* * *

====12/03/2017-12/13/2017

Precaution #1 -PASSED

Precaution #2 -PASSED

Precaution #3 -FAILED

Precaution #4 -FAILED

Precaution #5 - N/A

No of Victims - 22

* * *

====TEST NOTES

Last Updated

03/15/2017

An incredible discovery. The entire island is a bioluminescence forest. The plants glow once the sun has finally gone down the horizon than the bioluminescence activate. It's is unknown why.

* * *

08/20/1017

For unknown reasons at night, the island fresh ponds and lakes turn acidic at night. We have no explanation for this.

* * *

12/13/2017

We have been sworn to secrecy. This document will now stop by the end of 2018.

* * *

04/05/2018

Isla Nublar is now an active volcanic island. Many species of dinosaur are now at risk of being extinct once again. Ms. Claire Dearing's, head of the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG) has requested help in moving the dinosaurs to an island where they can continue to thrive. She has requested in using Isla Matanceros.

* * *

06/22/2018

The President of the United States had passed the "Isle Dinosaurs Act" dictating that dinosaurs be treated as an endangered species. The Dinosaurs of Isla Nublar will be moved to Isla Matanceros order by the Senate and Law.

Project Isla Matanceros has been called off.

* * *

Notes

They made a fucking mistake.

END OF REPORT

* * *

(*-*)

Thank for reading everyone. You might confuse as to why there's a report card here but it's part of the story. Mainly I want you guys to get an idea on what the story might be about. Already you have some obvious clues about the Island of Matanceros.

Hopefully, this first chapter will get attention, even though its a little strange. Hopefully, you enjoyed looking for the clues and might get a perspective of what the story might be about.


	2. Isle Dinosaur Act

The sound of the clock ticking beside was now getting deep into her nerves. She focuses on her task as she keeps herself from ripping that clock off the wall. One tiny mistake and she has to start all over again. And she perfected this recipe so many times until she knew it would give her the reaction she needed from the organism.

The said organism was a Etlingera elatior, a native to Costa Rica, and found in Isla Matanceros. Said plant was placed directly in the sunlight that passed through an open window. It's red color shine in the sun, looking healthy as it drank the sunlight.

She carefully took one of its bright petals with tweezers and put it under the microscope. She turned on the ultraviolet light underneath and immediately specs of white appeared in the red petals. Since some bacteria and germs could glow underneath ultraviolet, said bacteria glowed on the plant.

The scientist hazel eyes chose one single organism and examined it. It was still like it knew it was being observed, not moving rather than a few twitches here and there.

"Interesting... reminds me a lot of a bioluminescent plankton…" She mummers, using the tweezers to grab one end of the petal and slightly shaking it. Instantly, the microscopic organism reacts to it, lighting itself up like a lightbulb. The rest of the bacteria follow the same suit.

"And if under stress, produces bioluminescent light…"

She withdraws herself from the microscope and stares at the Etlingera elatior. The plant seemed undisturbed by the scientist discovery, merely enjoying the sunlight.

"None of this is making sense." The blonde scientist remarked, frowning. "What's causing you plants to glow up an entire island?"

She stares back the petal, observing how it's glowed an eerie blood red light. "There must be a reasonable explanation to this…"

* * *

She stepped out of her jeep and headed towards the doors. She enters the building, the warmth hitting her cold ebony cheeks from the October cold air.

This morning was exceptionally cold. She didn't even want to get out bed this morning, her warm blanket was the only source of heat since she didn't bother turning on the heat conditioner last night.

'I mentally curse myself for that.'

However, she wasn't feeling like wearing those fall season coats and boots (plus this fall it was raining a lot so it didn't look fashionable when your surround by rain puddles and dead leaves.) She simply put a pair of jeans, wore a turtleneck sweater underneath a jacket and tennis shoes. And gathered her curly raven hair into a ponytail.

She ignored the peers of congressmen, senators, and lawyers gave her, as she focused on pointing out the one person waiting for her. Turning left down a spacious hall, eventually nodding her head to one senate woman as a hello, she finally found the door she was looking for and quietly creaked in.

Taking a peek inside, she sees people find a place to sit as the senate meeting was about to begin. She scans the room, looking at each person's haircut and style to identify the person she's looking for.

'There!' Over the years, his hair turned grey, with streaks of black still hanging on. He sat in the front row, next to a woman who was dress nicely for the occasion, her red hair combed nicely. He nudges his glasses, looking down his phone before raising his head up, his eyes scanning the room. She finally decided to make her grand entrance and enter the room.

He took notice of her and stood up to greet her, a smile embracing on his face. She giggles, and they share an embrace.

"There you are! I was worried you weren't going to make it. DC traffic here was quite busy." As they pulled away from the embrace, she gives her best smile at him. "Not as terrible as it is in California. Was still able to make it." She looked over his shoulder and waved excitedly at the red hair woman, who also looked back and waved the same antics.

He looked behind him, sharing a smile at the redhaired woman, tilting his head towards her direction. "Do you want to sit in the front with Sarah or-"

"Um, I think I'll sit in the back. Or stand. Either way." She looks at him in the eyes. "I'm extremely nervous right now. I don't think I will be able to sit properly the same place with fidgeting too much."

"No no! That's okay! Do whatever you want, just try not to make too much of a distraction, okay? The senators will be a little-pissed off if you make too much of a ruckus." He boops her nose playfully. She snorts a little too loudly to her surprise, making him chuckle.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" She rubs her nose, smiling at her father. He smiles down at her, his eyes seemingly lost in nostalgia before tensing up at his name being called. "Okay, it's about to start. Take your place and…" He merely puts a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging it. "...hope."

"Good luck dad." She smiles at him, gently encouraging him. "You're absolutely going to rock their minds."

"And I know! Love you, Kelly."

Kelly smiles at him, heading back to the door and leaned on the doorframe. Her father returns back to his seat with Sahara, muttering something to the redhead that she can't hear through the murmurs of the room.

However, the continuous murmurs ceased as the senators walked in. Each one walked in, regal and important, and took their selected seats in front of the room. She heard her dad's name be called out and watched as he walked in front of the senators.

"Ian Malcolm, I hope you give us a very valid reason as to why these dinosaurs demand our attention."

"Well then, let us start from the beginning."

Kelly chuckles at her father antics and looks out the window. She stares at the luminous sky as her father voice chatters on the familiar story she knows by heart.

* * *

'Chocolate Frappuccino with lots of whipped cream? Geez Lowery, this one was expensive!' She balanced the cup holders in one arm and the other holding her computer, clipboard, and documents as she walks to the old elevator in the building they occupied.

The elevator doors opened for her, and she entered, pushing the up button. As soon as the door close, she finally could relax her shoulders.

Her schedule was really chaotic, from days to hours, talking to anyone who was willing to give influence in helping the Dinosaur Protection Group. Calling businesses, congressmen, representatives, and senators, to anyone who want to help the Isla Nublar dinosaurs.

The reason? Mount. Sibo has been declared an active volcano in February, 2017. The mountain was already quaking with magma and lava, and smoke rising from it cone like it was smoking a cigarette. Polluting the air and making the surrounding dinosaurs cough it up.

And Claire promptly considered action the following month. With help, she was able to establish a non-profit organization to save the abandoned dinosaurs in Isla Nublar.

The Dinosaur Protection Group (or DPG for short) accurately monitored the state of Mount Sibo. In September, in the same year, Mt. Sibo is officially reclassified as active. On October 5, Mt. Sibo Volcanic Status Level (again for short, VSL) is registered at a magnitude of 03.

And as 2018 started, Mt. Sibo was becoming more dangerous, spitting its smoke into the air and intentionally harming the dinosaurs.

Claire fidgeted, as each day comes and goes, and the day that Mt. Sibo finally decides to spill its fire into the air and ground was getting close. Too close. As the elevator doors finally opened, it stopped with only leaving a gap that was a little too small for her. She grumbles as she squeezes her way in, being careful with the beverages and paperwork.

She finally stumbles her way in and walks in the very active room, dodging employees that were in a hurry with their own station. She moves to an animatic woman speaking on the phone.

"As a matter of fact, I do have the dinosaurs best interest in mind. I'm a paleo-veterinarian." As Claire walks closer, hearing her speak to someone that made her eyes roll."That's a real thing… No, I haven't seen one with my own eyes. You know, not everyone can afford to spend their life savings…" Zia, the name of the short hair woman, finally catches Claire and waves her hand frantically at her. Claire traded Zia beverage for the phone.

"Hello um…"

"Congresswoman Delgado!" Zia whispers, sipping her drink.

"Congresswoman Delgado, I'm Claire. I'm the lead organizer here...OF course, but if I could just get a moment of your time?... Great! Thank You…" And she begins her mantra, the words having been dug into her mind and was planted there. She had repeated it many times when speaking in public and the phone.

"Do you have kids? Okay. So, your kids, an entire generation, has grown up in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing. But soon, they're gonna have to watch them go extinct. Or not, if people like you make a difference."

Claire was tightly crossing both fingers, hoping the woman on the other side would agree and help her spread the influence.

Zia watches Claire, sipping her beverage and comfortably fixing her pink glasses, as she watches her boss expression. The congresswoman must have said yes, as Claire's face showed relief and victorious, as she looks back at her gives her a thumb up, which her response was by fist-bumping into the air, careful of the drink she is holding.

Claire immediately set an appointment and her and Zia cheered, catching the attention of a few employees.

"Hey Claire! Did you get my frappuccino?" The voice from across the room rang, where a man looked up from his station, behind the monitors.

"Oh!" Claire headed there immediately, offering the chocolate frappuccino to him. "You owe me an extra 1 dollars."

"What? They only cost three and fifty cents dollars! Plus donut which cost only 2.50. Since when did they start charging 6 dollars?" Lowery questioned, humming delightly as he sipped from the straw, the chocolate flavor dancing on his taste bud.

"That's for the extra whip cream." Lowery had changed over last four years. His hair was longer in where he held it in a ponytail and wearing tattoo sleeves shirts. This morning, he wore this bright maroon shirt with rose tattoo sleeves and his hair combed and pulled to a low ponytail.

"What? Since when did they start charging for the whipped cream?" Lowery returned to his own devices, typing away whatever he was typically doing in his computer. Claire cleared her throat, extending her arm and opening her palm out. Lowery groaned as he reaches for his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Pulling out a dollar and smacking it onto Claire's extended hand.

She thanked curtly at him, smirking as she walked back to Zia. "Ergo, how are things going?" Before Zia could answer, Claire phone rang, buzzing it's iPhone ringtone. "One moment." She reaches to her pocket and pulls out her phone, looking at the caller ID. It was Owen.

'Okay… oh jeez,' Claire winced when she saw who was calling.

After the disaster in Jurassic World, while she and Owen did get back together, they broke up again when Owen decided to build a cabin in the wilderness of northern California. Claire wasn't exactly willing but didn't mean she was mad as well. Rather, after founding the DPG, she started from going to one place to another. Trying to influence people to help DPG, going to meetings and rallies, she merely didn't stay in one place.

They still visit each other, and to be honest it's been a while since she actually visited Owen.

Claire draws a deep breath before answer, answer with a quick "Hello?"

"Hey."

Well, that's a good start to a conversation. "Owen! Hey! Um- how's it going? Are you still- you know, still building your cabin?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm already building the roof."

"Cool! Um, so why are you…" Through the corner of her eye, she could see Zia and Lowery watching her conversation, sipping the beverages as if they were in a movie theatre, eyes on the screen. 'Yeah, thanks a lot, guys. Great for being supportive.'

'This conversation is just getting more awkward.'

A chuckle came from the other side. " Yeah, I can sense the tension." Oh crap, she accidentally said that last thought out loud.

"As to answer your question, just two weeks ago I meet an old friend of mine. He was visiting from Montana to visit a family member here in California. He's the one who actually inspired me to become a raptor trainer. Though when I told him, I don't think he liked that idea."

"Wow! So he's the one who made you want to become a raptor trainer, huh?" Interesting…

"Yeah. Anyways, we caught up and I'm… informed me that one of his friends, after convincing them, offered to help DPG. No biggie really, unless you were Ellie Sattler."

Ellie Sattler. "Wait, hold up, are you saying you've convinced Ellie Sattler to help with the organization. T-to help us?"

"Yeah!" He let it out, sounding almost proud. Claire let out a burst of shaking laughter, almost in disbelief that Owen was willing to aid them.

Zia and Lowery observe Claire speak to the phone, and were at the edges of their seats as they took notice of her expression shine with almost disbelief. And when hearing the words "Ellie Sattler" with a smile dancing in her pale skin, they came with a conclusion that made them want to jump on their seats.

Even though the disaster of Jurassic World, even though the 3rd anniversary was coming, things had lately been turning up for the DPG. It was slow in the last 3 years but gotten tremendous help from supporters around the world, from people who wished they've seen the park - to A-list and known celebrities.

Now Ellie Sattler? A survivor from the original Jurassic Park? Wherever this luck is coming from it's from black magic.

"Oh my god… you seriously convinced her? I mean, she knows how dangerous the dinosaurs are but willing to save after a terrifying experience?!" Claire wasn't able to hold in her astonishment and excitement.

"Surprise?"

Claire smiled. Even if they weren't in somewhat poor terms, it didn't mean they'd stop talking. Especially not after Jurassic World disaster.

"Owen… thank you. Words right now can't express how grateful I am… If you require anything in return I'll-"

"Whoa! Stop right there, I don't need that. I'm happy to help." The smile in Claire's face stretched even more till it showed a set of pearly teeth.

"In fact, turn on the T.V. right now." She got puzzled by his words. "Why?"

"Cause the president is on to resolve the problem on Isla Nublar."

Oh shit- "It's on now!" Already she was looking around, asking to where the remote control. Swiftly, Zia grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V.

The screen presented a crowd of protesters, waving handmade signs, surrounding the presidential pedestal where the president was standing behind. Behind him were senators and congressmen, and by the far corner, Claire could spot the one and only Ellie Sattler, displaying a beige coat and had her hair tied to a messy bun, a smile dancing in her face.

"... After thorough deliberations, the committee has revealed…"

* * *

The President, old of age, looked at the crowd of protestors. These protestors, having spent the nearly the last two years protesting on the streets, looked at the president. They all expected an answer.

"These creatures, from long long ago, came back. Not through the means of nature, but rather by the hands of modern man. We are responsible for whatever happens to them. As Ellie Sattler has said…" He gestures towards Ellie, who nodded in return, "These creatures solely do not know what time they're in. This is no longer the Mesozoic era. This is the Cenozoic Era."

The president smiled briefly. "The committee has revealed we will pass the Isle Dinosaur Act. These creatures will be moved from Isla Nublar to a new home where they will be considered endangered animals."

"And no dinosaur will be left behind."

* * *

As cheers echoed from the T.V., silence hushed the whole building, with the ringing of the phones being occasional beeping. And from Claire open phone she overheard Owen say, "Congratulation Claire. Your hard work has paid off."

Claire's mouth was wide opened, as she observes the room around her. A few continue watching the T.V., but most of them, including Zia and Lowery, looked at her for her reaction.

It took a few seconds, till the room exploded with cheers and screams.

* * *

Owen smirked when the phone exploded with cheers, watching the T.V. with amusement when one of the protestors bombarded the reporter wearing the silly t-rex costume in a joking way, everyone cheering at the announcement from the President.

But Owen's heart was currently able to beat a steady beat, and he knew he could now sleep much better than before. His worries were now gradually fading away as he takes a glance a computer monitor not far from him, the screen displaying a video feed.

"No dinosaur left behind…" Owen mummers, observing four young velociraptors play inside the glowing screen as they followed an identical version of himself, one of the baby velociraptor standing out with a bold blue stripe that ran down from her head to her tail.

Blue would be okay.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Mills, but it has to go."

The T.V. volume had been lowered down to a minimal amount for Eli to hear to person on the other side of the phone. The sounds of cheering nearly made his ears bleed, worse than the "Isle Dinosaur Act" being passed. The morning passed with news outlets and radio broadcast the contentment the DPG was receiving. And Eli was ready to destroy anything to make them stop talking.

But as the afternoon came, Eli received a phone call. None other than Dr. Wu himself.

"I suggest you exterminate it before anyone finds out about it. Please, Mr. Mills, you'd be getting into more trouble than originally intended."

"I squandered millions conducting research and creating that thing. I'm not simply going to get rid of it!" He was furious. To kill that… monster was going to be difficult. Not to mention Maisie…

"If they discover what we been doing underneath the mansion, tell me, Mills, would you rather spend years in prison? We conducted an illegal experiment and would be rolling with lawsuits after lawsuits. You'd waste more than just millions. I advise-" Wu was cut short by another voice, who was asking for his attention.

Mills couldn't hear what was going on as he inspects that Wu had covered the bottom part of his phone to block any sound. A few minutes pass and Eli becomes impatient. "Hello? Henry, I don't I have all day. I will not be killing that thing-"

"You won't have to." Wu came back, surprising Eli with his statement. "My apprentice has another possible solution on using it."

"What?"

"She has been conducting experiments on an island with phenomenal nature. She wants to use it as a test."

"That thing was made for military purposes, not-"

"Mr. Mills, which do you prefer? She said that after three months, you can have it back. She says this experiment is temporary."

Eli thought thoroughly, frowning at Wu's words. "What's the catch? What is this experiment about?"

No answer was responded, as a muffled conversation muffled from the phone. Wu quickly came back. "She says the experiment is privately classified." Eli snorts. Of course, Wu and his secrets among his researchers. "However, she guarantees that the creature will have a functional mentality if it was to be released into the wild. An animal can function better by depending on its surroundings."

"Is that all? That's just what she's experimenting? I mean part of it?" Eli knew that whatever the scientist was experimenting on was fishy, but what could he do? He couldn't get rid of that thing.

"You can either kill it or let my apprentice hide it for a few months before returning it to you. Which do you prefer?"

Silence tingled in the office, the T.V. having been switched to news reporters were talking to each other on where the dinosaurs were being located.

"Where is it going?"

"It's going in privately in the island she's experimenting. In fact, I believe it said Island where the DPG wants to dinosaur to relocate."

Where the rest were being relocated?

"How long will you be here?"

Maisie didn't mind being homeschooled, she was just surprised she had to do it at her bedroom today. Not that she minded that either, she enjoyed the comfort of her bedroom and was trying to brush aside the nagging thought of wanting to jump on her bed and do nothing rather than study.

But she had shoved into her room by Isis, telling her to catch up on her reading on pages 35-57 on Frankenstein, and to not leave her room until she said so. She got so confused and gotten out to check on what was going on. She took a peek downstairs as she watched a group of people talk to Eli, who seem to be informing them on what to do. She watches, feeling this instinct to be as quiet as possible and not to be spotted.

The group of men bobbed their heads and went outside, with two individuals who stayed behind. Two people, she didn't recognize but took note of their appearance.

One male and one female. The male, who looked like he was in his 50's, had Asian inheritance, dressed in a gray coat and khakis. And the female was Caucasian, with blonde hair and a petite body, and wearing a prude looking dress suit. She watches as Eli talks to them, their voice having been lowered. But if their one thing about Maisie, she had great hearing.

The only words she could pick up were "Experiment… moving cautiously… private island… dinosaur…"

Wait, dinosaur?

The guest nodded their heads and the three of them headed outside. Swiftly, she walked towards the open window that revealed the outdoors. She watches groups of men walking around, pulling up a large truck into the car park. Even her grandpa was there on the side, as Eli and the two people walk up to him.

What was going on?

There was clashing sound, and a few men shouting, as a pickup truck comes in pulling a large cargo. She could scraping, savage growls imitating inside. Then a screech was released into the wind. That screech was familiar…

Wait.

"Maisie!" Instantly she jumped, looking behind her with her eyes widened. Isis was there, standing behind her with an angry expression. "I told you to remain in your room!"

"What are you doing?" Maisie asks, watching Isis as she examines for any changes of expression. Prevailed, she does as she watches Isis angry expression turned worried. "Maisie please, go back to your room-"

Another familiar screech rang and Maisie's heart pounded. Instantly, instinct informed her to start running after whoever was making that sound. Isis didn't even have time to stop the child from sprinting to the door, calling after her name.

The afternoon dragged on, with people walking around, doing whatever they were commanded as they prepared to leave.

"He'll be taken with the other dinosaurs, up to Isla Matanceros." The Blonde scientist explained with an Australian voice, holding a clipboard as she wrote down any valuable information. "There he will be studied for the next three months, mainly on his behavior and survival instincts. After that, he will-"

"JACK!"

They all turned to the little girl running down the steps, stumbling a few times as she tries reaching towards the enclosure. The sounds of scratching and clanking inside the cage stopped for a few seconds till it returned again, letting out loud croons into the air. Maisie went straight towards the cage, with signs of stopping till one of the men stopped from getting close. "Whoa there!"

"Maisie?" Benjamin Lockwood questioned, surprised by her appearance.

"What are you doing?!" Maisie questions, struggling against guards arm the held her from getting too close.

"Let her go! Maisie, come here." Maisie was let go, and Maisie went into her grandfather presence. Her chest bumped with heavy breathing, her face red with eyes showing unshed tears. If anything, Lockwood hated having to see her upset.

"Maisie, didn't Isis told to stay inside?" Lockwood looks up to see Isis running down the steps, as well catching her breath.

"Grandpa, please tell what's going on! Why are they taking Jack!" Maisie voice quivers, her eyes not leaving the cage.

"Maisie, look at me." When she does, Maisie could see the pity in his eyes. "Jack can't stay here."

"Why not!" Maisie cries, tears presently falling down her cheek. "Why do you mean he can't stay here? He lived here his entire life!"

"The government passed an act, Maisie." It was Eli turn to speak as he crouched down to Maisie level. "Didn't you see the news? No dinosaur left behind, that means Jack too has to go with them too."

"No he doesn't! He can still stay here! He lives here! This is home!" Maisie bawls, tears now running down her cheek.

"Maisie…" Lockwood starts before being interrupted by Dr. Wu. "Either way, they're still going to take him away. He lives here, doesn't live here, he is categorized as a dinosaur by the act." Wu explained, showing no unease whatsoever to a nine-year-old.

"But- But- You can't take him away!" Maisie turns back to the cage, hearing soft croon from inside, trying to get attention to help them get out. And Maisie wanted to, she'd ran and release the lock and simply let Jack run free. Away from these people who are trying to take him away.

"Maisie, I'm sorry, but we can't do anything else. We'd get into big trouble if he stayed here any longer." Lockwood tried to console his granddaughter, gently grabbing hold of her arm as if he knew she'd immediately run if not restrained.

"Hey, Ankle biter," The blonde female that had been standing next Wu the entire time, watching the drama, crouched down. "If it makes you feel better, Joey over there will be okay."

"Jack." Maisie corrected, raising an eyebrow. "How's he going to be okay?"

The blonde smiled gently at her. "Well, he's going to an island where there are other dinosaurs! He isn't going to be alone. He'll likely make friends!"

"I'm not a toddler, and I know he can't understand other dinosaurs. He'd likely see most of them as food." Maisie growls, in which the blonde flinched. "Ankle biter alright." The scientist mummers.

"Maisie that's enough." Lockwood frown stopped Maisie, unimpressed by her behavior. "One does not talk to an adult like that."

Maisie, tears running down her cheek, whimpers softly. "Please don't take him away."

The blonde woman shows sympathy towards the child. "I'm really sorry. Deadset I am. But he can't live his entire life with humans, he has to live with creatures who look like him, who smell like him. He can live a long jolly life with other dinosaurs, in a place where he rightly belongs."

Maisie finally sobs as she is taken into the arms of her Grandpa, who consoles her and her weeping. Eli looks away, instead focusing his attention towards the cage where the monster was held. The crooning stopped and instead was releasing gentle growls. And through the narrow holes, he saw red eyes stare back at him.

One of the men walks towards him, receiving his attention. "Trucks ready, the creature will be sent to the docks."

"Alright, get ready to go." Eli nodded, as the man ran back and shouted commands, clearing his throat to catch the attention of the older man. "It's time for Jack to leave." He said to Lockwood and Maisie, who whipped her head towards him and more tears fell.

"Why don't you say one last goodbye, kay mate?" The blonde extended her hand, asking permission. Maisie quickly took it and together they headed directly towards the cage. They stopped feets away, Maisie still sobbing as she looked inside, anxiety and sadness washing her soul.

Immediately, the creature inside went closer, wrapping its long talons around the bars as it's sunset eyes stared at Maisie. It let out a loud croon and let one arm slide between the metal poles as it tried reaching her with one arm. Maisie sobs, her stretching till her his. The creature continued to croon, humming an indescribable lullaby to her.

The truck roared and hence did the creature, as it hurled it body against the bars to escape. Straight away, the blonde scientist pulled Maisie aside as the truck began to move, soothing her down as she watches the poor girl start hyperventilating.

By astonishing strength for a 9-year old, Maisie brushed away the scientist's arms and started running after the truck, adrenaline running through her veins as instinct to follow. However, the truck began to pick up speed, letting dust fly into the wind. Blinded, Maisie tripped and scraped her chin.

As Isis and Eli came running towards her aid, Maisie shouted the creatures name as a screech echoed across the valley.

* * *

June 22, 2018

.

United States Senate

Washington D.C.

.

Isle Dinosaur Act

.

Passed by the Senate

Passed by the House

Signed into act by President [name] on June 22, 2018

.

Isle Dinosaur Act has been committed that no dinosaur is left endangered in all islands in the Muertes Archipelago.

_Dinosaurs from Isla Nublar to a sanctuary island._

_No dinosaur left behind_

_Prohibit dinosaurs entering occupied islands_Moved to Isla Matanceros_

.

.

[Signature]

President [name]

United States of America

* * *

Took a while, but I went back and forth fixing this chapter to the way I like it. Sadly, every time I read it I'm not thoroughly satisfied. Sorry for incorrect grammar and spelling everyone. Other than that I got nothing else to say but that writer block is no fun lol.


End file.
